


Blue Rose

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 金有謙看不見任何事物。
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斑謙｜若沒被互相喜歡的人親吻，便會一輩子失明失聰的設定。

金有謙看不見任何事物。

生理時鐘推動他的意識清醒，金有謙不情願地睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的並非他熟悉的天花板和吊燈，取而代之的是不著邊際的昏暗。

起初金有謙以為是他把窗簾拉緊導致，可是當他的手在眼前揮動時，他連一點兒手的形狀都看不見，這時他才察覺到不對勁。

金有謙猛然坐起身子，他左右環視四周，納入視野的是深不見底的漆黑，確認自己什麽都看不見，濃厚的睡意被心慌撩亂驅逐，乾裂的唇瓣因為突如其來的恐懼而顫抖，他微啓唇欲呼喚外頭的哥哥，耳邊卻聽不見自己的聲音。

此時此刻金有謙才發現，周遭的聲音過於安靜，一丁點兒雜音或是外界的聲響都傳不進他的耳膜，就連理當強烈急速的心跳聲也聽不到。

懸掛於高空的心臟陡然墜落，撲通一聲擊破堅硬的冰層，連同他整個身軀下沈至冰寒刺骨的深海，每一刻的呼吸都像潮水堵塞口鼻，窒息不已。

涔涔汗水布滿他的背部，單薄的睡衣沾染毫無熱氣的汗水，他現在只感受得到寒冷，金有謙止不住心籠中名為恐慌的惡魔叫囂，驚惶和不安伴隨血液流動擴散至全身神經，畏懼使他直打哆嗦，金有謙頭一次如此害怕。

這要他怎麽能接受？

一覺醒來，原先屬於他的視覺和聽覺消逝，唯一存在的是足以令他崩潰的幽黑──猶如夢魘化為實體，惡魔之手緊緊摀住他漂亮的雙眸，將來自外界的一切全部隔絕，將他沈浸於夢魘的懷抱。

金有謙扯開嗓子，尚未潤喉的喉嚨在乾燥的空氣接觸之下刺痛無比，他不以為然地嘶吼，徬佛要把體內所有的懼怕宣洩出來，瀕臨界線的情緒即將失控，他動身試圖離開此處。

他天真的想，或許現在不過是他的夢境，只要他動一動就會遠離這惡劣至極的夢。

然而他的身子失去平衡，一把跌落柔軟的床鋪，關節的鈍痛感使他相信他確實在現實世界。

金有謙勉強撐起發抖的雙腿，步伐扭曲地向前踏進，他的肢體不受他的腦袋控制，途中他不斷撞到障礙物，左手臂甚至被什麽尖銳物品划過，灼熱的疼痛是作為人類存活的象徵，隱約的鐵鏽味竄進他的鼻腔，金有謙知道自己流血了。

忽然間，纖細的手腕被他人緊緊握住，比以往來得敏感的金有謙嚇得倒抽一口氣，即便他知曉會來找他的只有他的哥哥們，可是內心的惶恐令他無法冷靜下來，金有謙歇斯底里地大吼大叫，極力地想掙脫環抱住他的手臂。

要是他是第三者，肯定認為他瘋了吧。金有謙無力地自嘲。

直到一道他太過熟悉的聲音打破寧靜。  
「有謙？」

這聲夾帶詫異的呼喚成功讓金有謙停下動作，金有謙以為是他的錯覺，直到那人因驚恐變調的聲音再度喚出他的名字，真真實實地烙印在他的心頭。

就像是宣告戰爭結束的鐘聲響起，那是救贖之聲丶是重新點亮他生命的聲音──金有謙不可置信的是，他居然聽得見這個人的聲音。

可是，為什麽偏偏是他……  
一想到這點，心底的悸動很快地被沈重掩沒，提醒他不該再隨意心動。

金有謙不顧如今的聲線是多麽破碎不堪，不論自己是否清楚地說出正確的音，也顧不及複雜的情愫如何支配他的腦子，金有謙現在只想呼叫他的名字──深深的，把這個名字刻印在心臟。

「……BamBam？」


	2. 牽絆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的呼吸纏繞著金有謙顫動的心臟，沙啞的嗓是夜色將至的微光、柔情的呼喚是苟延殘喘時緊抓不放的救贖──金有謙甘願將自己囚禁在他親手建立的世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✔若沒被互相喜歡的人親吻，便會一輩子失明失聰的設定。  
> ✔Blue Rose的後續，BE Ver

瘋了吧、你早就瘋了啊。

輕柔動聽的嗓音在他耳邊遊蕩，輕得如蜻蜓掠過水面，不著邊際的使其漾起漣漪，撥動他無數根細微的絨毛，刺穿他脆弱的耳膜，傳進金有謙空白的腦海。

可是他哪聽得見聲音呢。金有謙抿起唇輕笑，輕吐出的鼻息混雜深至骨髓的嘲笑。

自從視力與聽力被殘酷地剝奪後，他的人生被扔進攪碎機，利刃將他撕裂、蹂躪並且搗爛，金有謙覺得自己像擰不出任何汁液的爛泥，被丟棄在一旁，腐爛又噁心。

就診也得不到好轉，起出金有謙抱持期望，有一天必能回歸光明，然而日副一日的黑暗吞噬他堅強的意志力，他的精神游走在懸空的鋼索，成天緊張兮兮的，她懷疑自己說不定早就死去，不過是頑固的靈魂在作夢罷也。  
  
長期被黑暗籠罩，家上聽不見任何聲音，金有謙的精神狀況日趨脆弱，隨意的觸碰他的身軀都能造成極大的驚嚇，甚至會情緒失控地擺動肢體，擺脫週遭的一切，導至他的身體有多處傷痕。

最基礎打理都弄得一團糟，何況是他的工作，金有謙的偶像事業全面停擺……嘿、糟糕透了對吧？他是世界的棄子，不受神的眷顧，逕自將他交付給魔女的掌心。

現在想來，金有謙竟覺得可笑，可惜他聽不見自己恣意妄為的笑聲。

考量到他的身體，金有謙目前和BamBam同居，那位他唯獨能聽見聲音的人。

在伸手不見五指的路途，BamBam是點亮他的一盞螢火，溫暖如世界上最美好的事物，弱小的燭光在風中搖曳，橙紅色的幼苗是撫慰他心靈的唯一。

事到如今，金有謙不再思考為何他能聽見BamBam的聲音──而且正合他的意，不是嗎？

他喜歡極了BamBam的聲音。

脫離變聲期後些微低啞的嗓音，特殊的外國腔調說著他熟悉的韓文，彆扭的發音和處理不道地的尾音讓人會心一笑，尤其在他被糾正發音時，不自覺捏起鼻音的、奶氣奶音的辯駁，都讓金有謙覺得可愛。

金有謙特別喜歡BamBam喊他的名字。

有謙啊、謙啊。BamBam總是放輕力道，咽喉壓低聲線後發出顫抖的啞音，夾帶溫熱的氣息，把世界鎖有的溫柔集結於此，呼喚他的名字。

只有在這一刻，金有謙才深刻體會到他們倆的牽絆。  
他的呼吸纏繞著金有謙顫動的心臟，沙啞的嗓是夜色將至的微光、柔情的呼喚是苟延殘喘時緊抓不放的救贖──金有謙甘願將自己囚禁在他親手建立的世界。

離不開，抑或是不願意離開，對金有謙而言完全不重要。

他是貪婪的孩子，他利用自身的缺陷將BamBam鎖死在身邊，讓BamBam話身為他世界中不可或缺的人偶，操弄著他，完成孩子天真且自私的心願。

綑綁住頸脖的鎖鍊是他們之間的牽絆，痛與折磨的快感緊緊將兩人貼合，誰也無法離開彼此一步，凡是解開鎖鍊必會失去對方。

誰都不會離開，不就是皆大歡喜的結局嗎。

「……有謙啊。」  
帶有懺意的嗓音一字字在靜謐的空氣中撞擊，終結金有謙的徬徨。

聞聲的金有謙抬起頭，乾裂得滲出血絲的薄唇勾起弧度，在外人眼中的他究竟掛起怎麼樣扭曲的笑容，金有謙一點兒也不在乎。

只要這樣就夠了，其他的什麼都不要了。

這樣就夠了。


	3. 麻煩鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要你喜歡的人也喜歡你，並且真心誠意的親吻，詛咒就會解除。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✔若沒被互相喜歡的人親吻，便會一輩子失明失聰的設定。  
> ✔Blue Rose的後續，HE Ver  
> ✔BGM：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob6L7RnqPe4

撲通丶撲通──耳膜快要被鼓動的心跳聲擊破。

在BamBam的嘴唇與他相觸的那一刻，全身的血液倏地集中於他乾澀的嘴唇，金有謙感受不到身體各部位的溫度，唯獨唇瓣的炙熱不容忽視。

明明什麽都看不到，金有謙還是反射性地閉緊眼睛，腦袋的思緒早在雙唇融合之時化為平線，兩人高挺的鼻頭互蹭彼此的臉頰，溫熱且粗重的吐息拍打在肌膚，對於外界反應特別敏感的金有謙不禁向後縮起，卻被BamBam禁錮在他肩膀的手拉回。

BamBam短暫離開他的唇，隨即再度覆上，金有謙本以為只是蜻蜓點水的親吻，BamBam出乎意料的吸吮起他的下唇，他感覺到軟嫩的內側薄膜被舌尖輕輕掠過，如羽毛落地般輕盈，卻足夠驚動金有謙靜如止水的心。

或許人在接吻這方面皆擁有天賦。

金有謙起初緊張地屏息一滯，在BamBam主動的攻勢，內心的防衛漸漸卸下，他不自覺張起唇，任由BamBam的舌頭與戀慕之人的氣息滲入口齒，清新丶慾望和愛情，全都渾沌在他的口腔中。

從最初的難受到如今陷入慾望，金有謙承認他愛上對方青澀又霸道的吻，不甘於現狀的兩唇轉為侵略性，侵入丶奪取丶攪和以及烙印，泰國青年逐漸失控的喘息混合舔拭唇齒發出的水聲，在金有謙耳裡一清二楚。

好熱丶好燙丶快要窒息了……  
金有謙總覺得自己的嘴唇快要被吻到發腫破皮，一向與他心靈相通的BamBam也在這時停下，色氣的銀絲在兩人的唇間勾勒出的是名為曖昧的情。

在黑暗中打轉的眼球不斷喧囂，在過程中金有謙就感受到眼球像是被火焰灼燒的刺痛，好像隨時張開眼睛，眼淚就會夾帶血液一同突破眼眶的局限，不留情的滑落。

然而事實並非如此，當金有謙睜開眼睛時，過度明亮的光線猝不及防地闖入他的視線，對已經習慣漆黑的金有謙是一種刺激，因為畏光皺起眉頭，隨後他放慢速度，緩緩開啓眼眸。

映入他眼簾的是過於熟悉的面孔，BamBam懊惱地低垂著頭，紅得要滴出血的耳廓出賣了他的心情，原先抓緊金有謙肩頭的雙手轉而搔起發質不怎麽柔順的亂發，焦躁的動作在金有謙眼中是另類的可愛，全然沒有注意到金有謙愕然的表情。

不知不覺周遭吵雜的聲音一點一滴傳入金有謙的耳中，無論是電風扇轉動的聲音丶環繞音響撥放的柔和音樂丶皮質沙發尖銳的磨蹭聲丶抑或是BamBam語速飛快的呢喃，全部都聽得見。

──只要你喜歡的人也喜歡你，並且真心誠意的親吻，詛咒就會解除。

金有謙的腦海回想起當時BamBam用複雜的口吻訴說這句話，他那時還以為BamBam是出於厭惡，而方才的吻不過是為了一賭謠言真實性做出的行為，是單方面滿足金有謙而勉強行之的。

金有謙怎麽也沒想到他真的恢復了。

所以，你是喜歡我的嗎？

灼熱的熱流洋溢在空虛已久的心房，甚至乘載不下他無處可洩的愛，竄流他每一條敏銳的神經，所有關於情感的話語抑制在漾起幸福的嘴角，直到BamBam抬起頭與他閃爍情愛的眸子對上，金有謙終究忍耐不住他的興奮。

金有謙伸過手捧住BamBam消去嬰兒肥的臉龐，仍然濕潤的唇在BamBam的臉頰和嘴邊點下一個個亂七八糟的吻，親得BamBam的臉染上不好意思的酡紅才善罷甘休。

BamBam來不及詢問對方是怎麽回事，他看見金有謙黯淡的眸此時泛起粼粼波光，白皙精緻的臉蛋同樣浮起紅暈，窗外透過紗簾進入的柔和光芒打照在金有謙天真無邪的笑靨，好看得讓人轉不開視線。

BamBam發誓，那絕對是他此生看到過，最漂亮的笑容。

「BamBam，你要當我男朋友嗎？」


End file.
